Mère
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Mère. Ce mot résonnait jusqu'au plus profond de son être et la faisait vibrer plus qu'aucun autre mot.


Disclamer: Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, je fais juste mumuse avec les personnages avant de les rendre à leur propriétaire, en faisant attention avec le colissimo, envoyer de la France au Japon, j'ai un peu peur pour la casse.

Résumé: Mère. Ce mot résonnait jusqu'au plus profond de son être et la faisait vibrer plus qu'aucun autre mot.

**Mère**

La nuit était tombée sur la manoir Darlian. Drapée dans sa robe noire de veuve, Mareen Darlian observait l'extérieur, le visage peint par la tristesse et l'anxiété. Son mari, le ministre des affaires étrangères, venait de mourir, assassiné lors d'une visite dans les colonies spatiales. Leur fille, Relena était avec lui et elle s'en était sortie indemne par elle ne savait quel miracle. Encore une fois, son enfant avait échappé de justesse à la mort, comme lors de la tragédie du royaume de Sank, un événement dont elle ne se souvenait heureusement pas, elle était bien trop jeune. Mais dans quel état allait-elle retrouver son petit bébé ? Elle s'assit sur le canapé près d'elle et serra contre elle une des robes de Relena, priant pour qu'elle aille bien. Trois coups portés à sa porte la firent sursauter, elle se leva immédiatement.

\- Mère, je suis contente d'être rentrée à la maison. Dit Relena en entrant, fermant la porte derrière elle

Le soulagement s'empara alors de Mareen. Relena avait l'air exténuée, qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Mais elle n'avait aucun bandage, aucune blessure physique et pour la veuve Darlian, c'était un immense cadeau du ciel.

\- Relena... Dit-elle en s'approchant

\- Je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai pas pu sauver Père... S'excusa l'adolescente

\- Relena, je suis juste soulagée que tu ne sois pas blessée! Je me doutais qu'un jour pareil arriverait tôt ou tard...

Oui, Mareen savait qu'elle serait sans doute une jeune veuve le jour où son mari avait été promu ministre des affaires étrangères. Les temps étaient troublés, un air belliqueux s'était répandu sur Terre et elle se doutait que cette pestilence atteindrait sous peu les colonies de l'espace. C'était le prix à payer pour être des serviteurs de la paix.

Alors que Relena tenait le stylo préféré de son père entre ses doigts, Mareen songea alors aux derniers instants de son mari. Avait-il eu la force de lui dire la vérité sur sa naissance ?

\- T'a-t-il dit quelque chose, au moment où son âme nous a quittées ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Non, il n'a pas prononcé une seule parole. Lui répondit la jeune fille

Ainsi donc, son mari n'avait pas eu la force de tout lui révéler. Alors, c'était elle qui devait le faire. Car elle le lui avait promis. Elle respecterait ses volontés.

\- Alors, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Relena.

\- Mère ! S'exclama la demoiselle en se jetant en son coup, sanglotante

\- Relena ?!

\- Je t'aime ! C'est toi ma vraie mère ! Et dans mon cœur, tu le resteras toujours !

Cette déclaration, ce cri qui venait du plus profond du cœur de sa fille adoptive, la toucha au jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Mère. Ce mot résonnait jusqu'au plus profond de son être et la faisait vibrer plus qu'aucun autre mot. Elle se rappelait parfaitement du jour où son mari était revenu en catastrophe du royaume de Sank. Le pays avait été envahi, pillé, brûlé, une véritable peinture de ce que l'être humain pouvait faire de pire. Et dans ses bras, une enfant de deux ans à peine, aussi mignonne qu'un ange, paisiblement endormie.

\- Cette enfant est la fille du roi Peacrecraft. Elle s'appelle Relena.

Mareen avait tout de suite aimé cette pauvre orpheline au destin si tragique, à qui on avait retiré ses parents parce que leur idéal de paix totale se mettait en travers du chemin de ceux qui préféraient la route ensanglantée qu'offraient les guerres.

\- Personne ne doit savoir qu'une héritière Peacecraft s'est échappée... J'avais pensé... Enfin, si tu le veux bien... Qu'elle soit notre fille.

A l'époque, son mari n'était pas encore ministre, sa vie privée n'était pas médiatisée, il était alors facile de faire passer la petite pour leur fille, surtout qu'elle avait la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle, les mêmes pupilles. Et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : pouponner. Un rêve qui avait alors été inaccessible pour le couple, Mareen étant stérile. La nouvelle leur était tombée dessus comme un couperet, quelques mois avant la destruction du royaume de Sank. Bien sûr, la jeune femme aurait préféré ne pas materner et voir le royaume prospérer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ravie de ce cadeau du ciel inespéré. Son mari et elle allaient avoir leur enfant, leur petit bout rien qu'à eux, qu'ils élèveraient dans l'amour mais aussi en lui inculquant les valeurs de la paix véritable. Relena serait peut-être une Darlian, mais ils feraient de leur mieux pour l'élever en bonne et digne Peacecraft. Ce ne fut que quand son époux fut nommé ministre que la question de révéler à Relena ses origines fut ressortie. Et le couple se mit d'accord. Relena le saurait uniquement s'il venait à mourir de manière non-naturelle. Car tuer le ministre des affaires étrangères, un instrument et un garant de la paix, c'était annoncer ses intentions de guerre et le monde aurait alors à nouveau besoin des Peacecraft et de leur doctrine. Relena serait bien évidement libre d'embrasser ou non cette destinée. Dans les deux cas, ils étaient déjà immensément fiers d'elle.

_« C'est toi ma vraie mère ! »_

Alors que Relena savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné la vie, elle avait décidé, elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle méritait cette identité, qu'elle l'aimait en tant que telle et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change. A elle, pour qui la maternité, la joie d'enfanter avait été niée, elle lui décernait le plus beau mot du monde :

Maman.

**FIN**


End file.
